elementwarssfandomcom-20200213-history
The Rebellion
'The Rebellion '''is the 21st episode of season two of ''Element Wars, ''and the 47th total. Plot Summary Erika and Adam try to fight Nariko but are easily defeated, and saved at the last moment by the group who kidnapped Nariko's mother. They rush them down the sewers, leading them to their hideout where they reunite with Diana and Puck, and let them meet their leader. Much to Diana's astonishment, the leader turns out to be no other than Mrs. Filarski. She introduces them as The Rebellion, a movement which exists for almost 50 years and was led by Xena until she went missing then Filarski came into office. The Rebellion swore to fight Thor and his descendants, the Thunder Nation royal family, from conquering the four other nations of Murlonia after he killed their Ancient Warriors and took away their amulets as he believed the Thunder Nation should rule all of Murlonia, tricking his citizens to support him by hiding his intentions under a survival war. Filarski also explains that after she was taken to Murlonia by the portal, Xena asked her to replace her, as she predicted she won't be able to lead the Rebellion soon. The kids and the rebels then agree to make a prisoner exchange between the queen and Xena, who is probably held in the Thunder Palace. Meanwhile, Nariko conducts an experiment on the five hostages she took earlier, combining their DNA with the power of the amulets using some Light she collected with the Thunder Dome, a special dome in the palace which collects the Light fragments within lightnings and thunders, in order to create her own super soldiers. However, only four of the five experiments succeed while the fifth goes out of control. When Adam, Diana, Puck, Arrow and Kitten travel to the palace in order to offer the exchange, the creatures Nariko created attack them until they are narrowly saved by Zane. Nariko appears and tease him, but the others refuse to fight and offer the exchange. Nariko agrees and leave, but once in the palace she tells Kitar and Brickman she has a plan to trick the Rebellion during the exchange and destroy them once and for all. Major Events *The kids discover that the Rebellion's leader is Mrs. Filarski *Erika realizes that her parents were on the Woodstock Initiative's Expedition to Murlonia, as they were killed by Nariko in Murlonia *Mrs. Filarski explains why she took the role of leading the Rebellion and what they are fighting for *Xena is revealed to be the Rebellion's former leader *Nariko uses the Thunder Dome to turn her hostages into Bio-Hybrids, however one of them goes out of control and seem to not survive the process *The Rebellion offer an exchange between Queen Indra and Xena, which Nariko accepts *Zane appears and reunites with the others Character Debuts *The Bio-Hybrids (''hybrid form) **Burstinatrix **Avian **Bubbleman **Sparkman **Clayman (briefly) Trivia *The password for the Rebellion's hideout is Amor Vincit Omnia, ''which means "Love Conquers All" in latin *This is Mrs. Filarski first appearance since ''Singing to Myself, an absence of 17 episodes *Queen Indra's first name is mentioned *Nariko's paternal grandparents, Thor and Electra, are mentioned **Electra City is named after Queen Electra External Links Category:Episodes